Pinocchio and Kokoro
by Suki Doll
Summary: The world lay corrupted in it's ruins. Music was a rarity, and the Vocaloids were practically a fairy-tale. Only one remains intact.. or so it seemed. How long before they find their hearts again in this barren land that said music was a lost kingdom?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Inside an unkempt room, a television box was on reciting and playing an image from a studio....

_"And here's Mr. Kajimete with his grandson, Remisuke Kajimete, the soon to be owner of the said to be last remaining Vocaloid, KAITO. And how do you feel about this Kajimete-kun?"_

_"Heh I feel lucky and grateful that I'll be owning Kaito-nii, sir"_

_"How about you, Kaito? How do you feel about your new owner?"_

_"…Um, I feel great about it. I can't wait to be with Remisuke-kun!"_

_"And there you have it! Stay tuned to hear the last remaining Vocaloid perform, live, at-"_

The TV switched off and a figure got up slowly from the seat.

"It's only _said to be_." A smile crept across the figure's face.

* * *

**O.o Omnious beginning... Should I continue? Haha I will if you want me to or not. And it'll probably be better if I did or else you people would be like: "Oi wat the heo happen? Wat kind of prolouge is this? It was too short!"**

**So yes**

**I'll up load around two more chapts maybe? Cause I'm bound to have writers block.**

**Ask any questions btw  
**


	2. The Talking Cricket

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a man named Geppetto who carved a piece of wood into a wooden doll…_

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a man, referred to as MASTER, who built singing androids…_

* * *

**The Talking Cricket**

*** * *  
**

Pebbles blew over and stones crumbled as a great gust whispered by. A girl climbed up on some ruins of an old building that had once stood a hundred feet in the air. The wind whipped through her bangs and caused her two braids to blow back. She smiled.

"Wahh!~ The day is great today!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. She looked up into the gray sky which filled the heavens with clouds that never rained till time asked it to. "Perfect day for an adventure!"

* * *

_File 01_

_Name: Lynx Psody_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: July 17, 2365_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 123 lbs_

_Likes: Adventures, taking strolls, rain, cream puffs_

_Dislikes: Bananas, staying in one place, boys_

_Family: Sezre Mana (Older sister)_

_Occupation: Treasure hunter_

* * *

Lynx hopped down from the stone she was standing on. _Alright! First I have to get lost!_ She pulled her arms inward and balled her hands into fist. _And then the adventure can begin! Then I might find a treasure too. _

Lynx began to walk slowly through the maze of the ruins. She slowly began to pick up speed until she was racing through the ruins, dodging all the stones and the rusted, twisted metal. She had to aim and had no idea where she was supposed to run to, but that didn't stop her. She began running faster, hopping over stones and practically gliding through the air until she landed on an old desk that gave way to her force.

"Crap!" Lynx yelled out before she fell through the desk. Pieces of rotted wood flew around and dust flew up into the air as she landed on her bottom. Once the dust settled down, Lynx growled.

"Darn it!" Lynx angrily got up and dusted off her shorts and coughed into her shirt collar. "The ground just couldn't fall beneath me and eat me up until I fell onto a magical treasure ne!?"

The girl looked dully around her surroundings. All around were crumbled buildings and long forgotten vehicles that lay to rust. No people were around since she was in an off limits area, but even _if_ the place _was_ open to the people, no one would come anyway. They were all too busy killing, stealing, or banding together into bands far off in the distance. Lynx sighed.

"Guess I'll come back later." Lynx shook her head to see if dust would fall off. She picked at one of her braids and looked up at the sky. The wind blew gently.

--

"I'm back!" Lynx yelled into the dirty apartment. She tossed her bad onto a chair before plopping down on the ground to take of her shoes. Once successfully off, Lynx sat quietly and listened for any signs of life in the home.

"Sis?" She whispered. She got up and slowly walked into the home. She looked around the corner before strolling into the hallway to her room.

"Sis?" She repeated again. "Sis are you ther- AGH!"

A hand clamped over her mouth and a blade was pressed to her throat.

"Lynx?" said the figure that had just attacked the girl. The figure grunted and let go of Lynx.

"What the heck are you doing walking around like you're gonna kill someone?"

Lynx turned around and faced her sister. "What are you talking about? I called out for you and you didn't reply!"

* * *

_File 02_

_Name: Sezre Mana_

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: August 14, 2359_

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Weight: 128 lbs_

_Likes: Guns, dark alleys, champagne_

_Dislikes: Her boss, spacey places_

_Family: Lynx Psody (Younger sister)_

_Occupation: Assassin_

* * *

Sezre rolled her eyes. "Like I'm supposed to hear you when I'm listening to the radio?" She pointed to her left ear with her blade. In her ear was a small gray rectangle that had an antenna sticking up into the air.

Lynx ripped the radio out of her sister's ear. "Then make sure you aren't listening to it next time" She said holding up the small device. Lynx tossed it behind her where it hit the wall and then bounced to the ground. She walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Sezre followed after.

"So did you find any treasure?" Sezre asked, leaning on the entrance frame of the kitchen.

Lynx shook her head and opened a silver door in the white wall. A breath of cold air brushed her face. Lynx reached into the door and pulled out a small bottle before closing it back shut.

Sezre sighed. "Would you stop eating those dang yogurt things?"

Lynx stuck out her tongue before breaking the seal on the bottle. "Then you should stop getting them"

Sezre shook her head. "So are you going back?"

"Yeah" Lynx drank the whole bottle in one gulp. "It's still early and the sky says that I'll definitely find a treasure today!"

"Doesn't the sky always tell you that?"

"Yep" The empty bottle was tossed into a near by shredder that hissed as it ripped the bottle to pieces. "So I'll be going now. Later sis" Lynx walked passed her sister and out the door.

Sezre called after her little sister. "Just make sure you don't bring home some junk and say its treasure"

* * *

Lynx ran through the ruins once again, following the path of the wind. The world slowly moved beneath her, making her feel like time was slowing.

"Treasure." Lynx said. "Won't you come out already?"

She stopped on a pile of rubbish to feel the direction the wind was blowing. The wind blew from the east, the complete opposite direction of where she was just running. Lynx let out a long sigh and groaned.

"Can't you just pick one direction already!?" she yelled out, but nonetheless, she followed the wind. As soon as she took a step forward, her footing crumbled and she slipped down into the rubbish and fell into a hole. She was sliding down and scrapping her elbows along the way and only let out small cries so her voice would not echo and attract attention if people were around.

After some cuts and bruises, Lynx finally landed on the cold hard ground, causing where ever she was to echo the sound. When everything was silent, Lynx opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them in the first place.

Lynx got up and looked around. She looked to be in one of the old underground sewage ways where all the water from the homes came to meet up. Lynx smiled.

"Finally!" she said, her voice echoing, causing her to laugh. "An adventure!"

-- Some moments later…-

It had been and hour and Lynx ended up back what looked like where she had started. She kicked at the ground.

"What the heck?" she cried. "I turned right at the second corner. How the heck am I here... again!?"

Lynx grunted and walked towards the door she had thought she had gone through before. "See, I just went through this door and-" When Lynx opened the door, it revealed what looked like an old laboratory. Lynx furrowed her eyebrows. "And then… I'm now some where else." She turned around to look at the sewage way. She was sure this was where she had started and that the door was where she had last gone through.

"Hmm. Guess my adventure has started." She laughed as she walked into the room. The walls were painted white though mold was growing out of the corners and the ground had cracked tiles. A couple of desk and chairs lay empty in one of the corners.

Lynx turned and saw what looked like a closet that was all alone on the far side of the wall. The girl smiled. _Found my treasure. _She walked over to the closet and opened it.

"W-what?"

* * *

Ice cream fell.

A boy looked up at the person who was now holding an empty ice cream cone.

"What was that for, Kaito-nii?" asked the boy.

The robot looked blankly at the splattered ice cream on the floor. If it wasn't cleaned soon, it was going to leave a strawberry colored stain.

"Good…. morning… kun" whispered the blue-haired man.

The boy was confused. He looked at the digital watch that was on the table. "It's noon, Kaito-nii."

Kaito snapped his head up and faced the boy in front of him who now had a worried look. "What? What's wrong, Remisuke-kun?"

Remisuke was taken aback. "You just said "Good morning" to me when it's noon. How are you asking me what's wrong?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Remisuke-kun. When did I say "Good morning" to you?"

The younger boy stared at Kaito before shaking his head. "Never mind about it." He looked at the fallen ice cream on the ground. "Let's clean up this mess and then we'll get you some more ice cream."

The blue-haired Vocaloid smiled. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

The closet was empty.

"How could it be empty?" Lynx reached in and felt the inside of the closet. She shook her head. "Another lost treasure."

Furious, Lynx punched the inside of the closet. A scraping sound came. Lynx immediately backed away and watched as the inside of the closet shift over to the side, revealing an entrance. She got closer and looked inside. Once she did, lights shone on, momentarily blinding her. After her eyes adjusted, Lynx carefully crawled through the entrance into a room with thick steal wires and a large circular-like container in the middle.

"The treasure!" Lynx whispered. She ran towards the container and examined it. It was black and glossy and smooth to the touch. There was an indention on it in gold but she couldn't understand it. She felt around the edges of the container and found what felt like a latch and pulled it.

The top lifted up and inch and steam pored out from the sides. Lynx waited for the top to fall off but nothing happened. Frowning, she pulled off the cover and gasped.

* * *

**Le Gasp! What could it be?!?! Well I know and probably a bunch of you people might know. Yeah. Well.... off to work on chapter two!~ Please review! It'll make me.. er... inspired! I think. I'm not sure if that's the word.**


	3. Music and Crowds

_Once upon a time…_

_A wooden puppet named Pinocchio wanted to become a real boy…_

_Once upon a time…_

_There were VOCALOIDS who imitated humans and surpassed them…_

* * *

Music and Crowds

* * *

Inside the container was a boy with hair as golden as the sun that was tied up in a high pony-tail and skin as white as vanilla. He was lying on his side curled up in a ball with his hand resting in front of his beautiful face, revealing the had yellow nail polish. His eyes were closed and his lips were partly opened; Lynx thought the boy was a girl since his looked so angelic while appearing to be sleeping. Unknowingly, she touched the boys shoulder. His skin was smooth yet cold to the touch. She let her fingers trail down his arm and down to the side of his waist, watching his face to see if he would awaken. Her fingers went over his hips and stopped. That was when she realized… he wasn't wearing clothes.

Lynx quickly pulled her hand back and turned around. Her face was flushed. _What the heck? Why is he naked! Who goes to sleep nak- oh wait. I don't want to answer that._ She turned back around and made sure to avoid looking at the lower part of the boy. She leaned in closer to the boy to listen and see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

Lynx titled her head to the side. Behind the boy looked to be a cushion that filled lined the inside of the container. Lynx felt around the edges of the cushion and found that it could be removed. She looked at the boy again. _What is he? Why was he left here? Who would leave a kid here? Did he die?_

"…who are you?" Lynx whispered.

* * *

SYSTEM ACTIVATED

LOADING…

* * *

Lynx heard a whirring sound and looked around to see if a fan had turned on, but there was nothing else in the room besides her and the boy. _Hmm. That's weird._

_

* * *

  
_

YEAR: 2380

CURRENT LOCATION: SECRET UNDERGROUND RESEARCH LAB

LOADING…

* * *

Lynx looked back at the boy. _Well you can't really say a dead corpse is a treasure. And I think that a treasure might be behind that cushion but… I don't want to move a dead body. And he's a guy too. A NAKED guy._

_

* * *

  
_

LOADING...

COMPLETE

* * *

The boy's eyes shot opened, revealing a sky blue abyss. Lynx gasped and fell backwards onto her bottom. _He-he's alive?!_

Lynx watched as the boy slowly rose from his slumber and sat up, facing her. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the entrance she had gone through to reach this room but she was too frightened to get up and run.

The boy lifted his gaze and looked at the girl. Lynx say lights flashing in his eyes.

"Likes: Bananas, singing, performing, road roller." said the boy.

"Wha-" started Lynx.

"Dislikes: Sister, unknown possibly toxic dishes, cross-dressing" continued the boy. Lynx sat watching.

"Occupation: Singer. Age: 14. "

The boy paused for a moment and looked at the ground.

"Name: Len Kagamine. " He slowly began to lift his head.

"Model Version: 02" He was looking at the collar of Lynx's shirt.

"System:" His gaze met Lynx's surprised one. "VOCALOID"

"No way…" Lynx breathed out. _A VOCALOID._

--

"SIS! SIS!!" Lynx yelled out once she bursted into her home. "DARN IT SIS!"

"What!?" yelled Sezre. She stepped out of the kitchen which now had purple smoke coming from it.

"What do you wa-" Sezre stopped talking when she saw Len only wearing Lynx's shirt that covered enough it needed to cover.

Lynx looked at Len and realized she probably should have dressed him up more appropriately. She looked back at her sister who had a shocked look on her face.

"I found some treasure, Sezre" Lynx said gently. Len bowed his head slightly.

"Hello, onee-chan" he said quietly.

Sezre looked at Lynx, then at Len and back. "Isn't this the part where you say, "Can I keep him?"?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" a girl asked her maid when she realized she wasn't taking the plate of cookies away from her after she took one.

"Len-kun is… awake. I have to… make …leek pancakes…" replied the maid.

The girl whacked the plate of cookies out of the maid's hands, startling her. The plate shattered once it hit the marble ground. The cookies flew in every which-way direction, some crumbling from the force as it hit the ground.

"I told you, no more leeks." The girl said in an angry tone. "How many times do I have to tell you, I **despise** them."

The maid's voice quivered. "I-I'm s-sorry, Madame. I-it won't happen a-again." She bent down and picked up the broken cookies, accidentally brushing over some with her long green pigtails.

"Hmph" said the girl. She got off of the chair she was sitting on that had been decorated to fit a queen. She threw the cookie in her hand at the maid. "You're so useless. I don't see what's so special about you-"

"Madame Lisse! What are you doing to Lord Cinferd's beloved possession?" cried another maid that had happened to pass by the incident. She quickly went and helped up the maid picking up cookies off the ground. "You know the lord would not want you to treat Miku-chan like this!"

Lisse scowled. "What does that old man know!?" She walked up to Miku and slapped her across the face and headed towards the door.

"Madame!" cried the maid who was helping Miku.

"He wouldn't know if something was valuable even if it was his own blood!" Lisse said before storming out of the room.

After the silence settled, the older maid helped Miku to Lisse's throne seat.

"Are you alright, Miku-chan?" she asked.

Miku smiled wearily. She had her hand on the place where she was slapped. "Mm. But," Miku looked up and face the other maid. "Why did she hit me?"

The maid sighed. "You mentioned leeks. You know how she hates leeks."

The green pig-tailed girl had a confused look. "I never mentioned anything about leeks."

The maid furrowed her eyebrows. "Well you did… anyway, lets go get an ice pack for that hit."

Miku nodded and got up from her seat. Together, the two maids left the room.

* * *

Len was now dressed properly. Sort of. If you call wearing an oversized shirt that slinked off your shoulders and far too tight shorts dressed properly. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of a mocha colored liquid in front of him. Lynx and Sezre were behind him near the entrance.

"I thought you hated boys." said Sezre, watching while Len did nothing.

"I do hate boys." Lynx replied.

"Then what do you call that?"

"A boy."

"…"

"Hey. He's cross-dressing. That counts as something, doesn't it?"

"Dislikes: Sister, unknown possibly toxic dishes, **cross-dressing**." said the blond boy in a monotone.

The two sisters stared at the boy and then each other. Sezre narrowed her eyes.

"Why are we keeping him again?" the elder sister asked.

Lynx sighed. "He's a Vocaloid. A _treasure_. We can get money off him if we sell him."

"You mean _when_ we sell him."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Lynx replied and waved her sister away. She walked up to Len.

"Len right?" the girl asked.

Len turned his head to face the girl and nodded.

Lynx smiled. "Why aren't you eating?" she said, nodding towards the mocha liquid.

"Dislikes: Sister, **unknown possibly toxic dishes**, cross-dressing." The blond replied.

Lynx shook her head. "Can't you say anything beside what you don't like?"

Len turned back to the dish and nodded slowly. "I can say… my name… and what I like… and I can sing too…" He looked back up at Lynx.

"Do you want me to sing for you?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at her sister. Sezre rolled her eyes and shrugged. Lynx turned back.

"Um… I guess."

Lynx hadn't really heard anyone sing before, or _had_ anyone sing for her. The only music that was left in the world was just fragments heard on static stations on the radio or the sounds of distant explosions and demonic laughter. Real music was a rarity ever since the Advance and Breakdown occurred several decades ago.

"Do you want me to sing a certain song?" asked Len.

Lynx stared at the boy a bit embarrassed. "I-I don't know any- or what they are."

Len watched as Lynx averted his gaze. "Then I'll find and sing one for you."

Lynx looked back, surprised. She nodded.

* * *

LOADING…

RETRIEVING SONG FILE…

COMPLETE

FILES FOUND: 2451900…

CHOOSE RANDOMLY?

-YES

**-NO **

* * *

Len got up off the chair and stood up strait. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He parted his mouth and the first note sounded…

_That day, Lynx swore the world held its breath and stilled their heartbeats to listened to the voice the boy in front of her produced…_

_

* * *

_

**HAHAHAHA. So.... I didn't know what I wanted to make Len sing... When I do, I'll add it in later.**

**Hope you liked this chapt**

**please review~  
**


	4. The Theater

**Umm I don't really remember if I had said this in the previous chapters but... sadly... I don't own VOCALOID.**

**If I did.... Len would be mine : D**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

_Pinnocchio met others that were much like him…_

_Once upon a time…_

_Master built more VOCALOIDS…_

* * *

The Theater

* * *

_Akai hana miteta kage ni natta rinkaku  
Hosoi itokireta hitori de ikiteku_

_Tada mata kieteku risou no ashioto ga  
Ikanakya tooi mukou he _

--

"Would you get off the couch already?"

The lady lay still on the couch with a bottle pressed to her lips.

"Meiko, are you listening to me?"

The woman rolled her eyes to look at the man. A middle aged man stared at her then shook his head.

"You've had too much to drink" He reached out to take the bottle from the woman.

"He's awake" she said. A smirk crept across her face.

The man's hand stopped in front of the bottle. "Who's awake?"

Meiko got up of the brown leather couch and stretched. She then took another drink from her bottle.

"Just some kid I know"

--

_Katachi ga koware teiku  
Watashi wa mata kurikaesu  
Anata ga tsumi ageteru  
Sora ni todoku suna no yama wo  
Nami ga kuzushite umi wa kumo wo utsushiteru _

--

The little girl tugged on the ladies shirt.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

The lady blinked before looking down at the child, letting her pink locks fall. She smiled.

"Nothing, sweetheart." She picked up the child. "So don't you worry."

"Luka" called an old sweet voice through the sound of laughter and children.

The pink haired lady turned and faced an old woman who had a young boy showing her his elbow. The old lady motioned for her to come over.

"I just remembered something, that's all"

--

_Aoi iro miteta ryuusenkei wo egaku  
Suki na hito mieta futari de ikiteru_

_Katan katan yureteru ressha wo oikakete  
Jikazuite ta mukou he _

--

"Gackupo! Sit up! If you sit like that too long you'll have too much blood in your head!" cried a little voice.

The purple haired man opened his eyes and saw that the world upside down. He turned his head slightly to find a small boy sitting down on the ground and was near tears. Straightening his hair, Gackupo quickly sat up straight, making the world right-side up again.

"What's wrong, Hiloc-chan?"

The little boy scrambled to his feet, climbed onto the couch and hugged the man. "Y-you wouldn't wake up! I thought you were gonna go aways for-forever!" the little boy managed to say through sobs.

Gackupo smiled and patted the child's head. "I won't go away forever, I'll always stay by your side."

The boy whipped his nose on Gackupo's shirt, causing the purple-haired man to frown. "Then why didn't you wake up?"

The man pulled the child up onto his lap. "Because, I was listening to someone."

The boy widened his eyes. "Who?" He looked around. "I don't see anyone you could be listening to"

Gackupo smiled and poked the child's nose, causing him to giggle. "A friend of mine."

--

_Sayonara toozakaru  
Anata wa mada furikaeru  
Watashi mo tsumi ageteru  
Sora ni todoku suna no yama wo  
Nami ga kuzushite umi wa kumo wo utsushiteru_

--

The blue-haired man looked out the window. The ice cream on the spoon he was holding was starting to melt. Somewhere in the distance and in his head he heard someone singing.

Another person in the room sighed. He was sitting on a chair backwards and was resting his head on his arms. "Kaito-nii, you're a lot more spacey then usual." The boy looked to see if the older man responded. A drip of ice cream fell from the man's spoon instead. He watched as it splattered from impact to the wooden floor. "Kaito-nii, I can't keep cleaning up your ice cream messes. Maybe I should just forbid you from having any."

Kaito snapped his head around and faced his companion with worried eyes. "You'll take away my ice cream?"

The boy giggled. "No I couldn't do that." The boy got off the chair and straightened his clothes. "C'mon, Kaito-nii" He motioned for the man to follow. "Lets go get you some more ice cream."

Kaito's face lit up. "Really?" The boy nodded in reply. He quickly finished what was left of his ice cream and followed the boy. "Thank you, Remisuke-kun!"

Remisuke shrugged. "So long as you don't space out again."

--

_Dareka no koe ga hibiku  
Dareka no koe ga hibiiteru_

_Dareka no koe ga hibiku  
Dareka no koe ga hibiiteru_

--

Lynx was holding hands with Len and was walking through an alleyway. She maneuvered through piles of trash and rubbish until she reached a street.

"Where are we?" asked the blond. He moved the tip of his hood away from his eyes. Lynx and Sezre had done their best to try and dress Len up appropriately. Now Len was wearing Sezre's smoky gray hoodie and Lynx's too-tight black jeans.

"We are…" Lynx looked around the street and sighed. "Well this is Main Street. This is where most of the stores are… er used to be." Lynx dragged the boy down the street, walking by stores with broking windows or opened doors.

Len looked around. No one else was there out on the street but he felt as if he was being watched. He walked a little faster so he was walking besides Lynx.

The girl stopped in front of a building that looked like it had been robbed and left to collect dust. The door's glass pane was cracked and etched into with symbols Len couldn't identify. The window had a single mannequin that had it's eyes drilled into and arms broken off. It was leaning against the wall for support, seeing as the ground it was put on was also roughly abused. One of the building's window read "Krair" in now faded blue letters.

Lynx opened the door. A bell chimed faintly, signaling her entrance. She peered inside and looked back at the boy she was holding hands with. "C'mon". She walked into the store with Len following.

Inside clothes, hangers, and decorations were strewn all over the ground. Some parts of the walls were painted elegantly but were vandalized over. The whole place smelled musty and of dust. Not a single person was seen that could be operating the store, or seen at all.

Len frowned. The place was unusually quiet. He couldn't figure out why. Something was missing but he wasn't sure what.

"Ok" Lynx knelt down and began rummaging through a pile of clothes. "Just look around and if you see anything you like, just take it."

The boy stared at the girl who had just held up a shirt with a unicorn on it and tossed it to another pile. "Stealing is bad."

Lynx turned and stared at Len. His face was clam, but he had a little bit of confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We pay for the clothes."

The girl threw her head back and laughed. Len was startled by the strange reaction. Lynx wiped away a tear. "No one pays for clothes anymore." She shook her head and continued looking through the clothes. She glanced back at the blond, seeing as he hadn't moved yet. "No one needs to pay for clothes any more. It would be stupid."

"How do they make money then?" asked Len.

"Who?"

"The people. Who make the clothes."

"Ha! No one gets money for making clothes. Once it was decided that people should have a right to be clothed freely, people stopped getting money for clothes." She pulled out a pair of jeans that had one of its legs ripped off. "And people don't really bother with dressing up and looking all fancy and stuff. Go look for some clothes before I get that unicorn shirt for you."

Len stood for a moment and then knelt to the ground to look through a pile of clothing. "Why don't people want to look nice?"

* * *

SYSTEM MEMORY RECOVERY

FILES RECOVERED: 2357…

* * *

"Gosh, do you just keep asking questions? What else do you know?" Len fell silent. Lynx shook her head and sighed. "No one cares anymore, ever since the medicinal break through, no one cared." She stood up and moved to another pile. "Why did it matter to have nice looking clothes, when your own self was beautiful? Clothes were only used to hide our faults and make other parts of ourselves that were appealing stand out." She let out a small laugh. "But even if we were beautiful, we couldn't let ourselves go naked, now can we? Even if clothes help our appearance, what we don't know is that clothes also helps keep our emotions in check. Now come over here so we can see if this fits."

The boy looked up from his pile and saw Lynx leaning her weight on one leg and her hands on her hips. He got up, dusted off his knees, and went over to the girl. She held up the outfit in front of Len and nodded. "This looks good"

With one hand, she was holding a black hoodie jacket with checkered print down the side of the waist and the pockets on the front outlined it white. The zipper was the size of her thumb and was painted white with a small black design on it. In her other hand she was holding a pair of pants below the hoodie. The pants were gray-metallic colored with white stars bleached into the front pockets and looked as if there were a little bit of the bleach stains splattered about.

Len stared at the girl in front of him. She wore an expression of accomplishment and satisfaction. He looked back at the outfit. "What about a shirt?"

Lynx quirked an eyebrow. "Why not just go shirtless? No one will really notice."

Len blushed. "I don't want to." He looked down to let his bangs fall in front of his face.

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get you that unicorn shirt then"

"What?!" Len snapped his head back up and stared at Lynx. "I don't want that shirt!"

"Well!" Lynx threw her arms up in the air, still holding onto the clothes. "You didn't go look for a shirt!"

The blond pouted. "Fine! I will!" He stomped off to the end of the room and looked through the clothes, kicking hangers out of the way. Lynx shrugged and placed the hoodie and jeans on the ground.

"I left your clothes here. Change when you're done and then we'll go look for something to do."

"Hmph!"

Lynx looked back at Len. _He sure seems more animated now. _She walked out of the store letting the bell chime once again.

--

Lynx hit herself in the forehead once again. She slides her hand down the side of her face slowly and peered at Len's shirt. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Out of all the shirts, you picked a yellow one. With a BANANA on it."

Len glared at Lynx. "You said I could pick a shirt."

The girl hit herself on the forehead again.

Len shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong. Anyway, the banana is on the side of the shirt."

Lynx stared at Len's outfit. It's true, even though he did pick a shirt with a banana, it was mostly covered up by the hoodie, and the colors seemed to work well, except… "Len, that probably means that it's a girl shirt."

The blond looked at the girl with a confused look. "But it doesn't have a shape."

Lynx stared at the boy. He had a confused face. Normally, she probably would have hit they boy since, well he was a boy and he was acting stupid. Somehow she just couldn't. She felt if she did, she'd be hitting a baby. Len probably could be considered on since he had awoken from his long slumber not too recently. _That reminds me…_

"Hey Len, do you remember why you were left in that box I found you in?"

Len titled his head up.

* * *

SYSTEM MEMORY RECOVERY

FILES RECOVERED: 4760097…

* * *

"I…"

* * *

SYSTEM MEMORY RECOVERY

STOP RECOVERY?

**-YES**

-NO

* * *

"I…" he said again.

* * *

SYSTEM MEMORY RECOVERY

ORDER?

- Retrieve file before awakening…

* * *

Lynx turned around when she realized Len had stopped in his tracks. Lights were flashing behind his eyes, as if he was watching a reflection of the moon in a pool of water.

* * *

RETRIEVING MEMORY FILE….

**SYSTEM ERROR**

* * *

"I… don't know." He looked up and took a step forward. "I don't know..."

--

"…"

"What's wrong?" asked a man in a white cloak.

The person besides him lifted up their arm and pointed.

"I thought she was supposed to be sleeping." said the woman.

"What!?" The man looked to where the lady was pointing.

There was a girl inside a glass cube filled with a special liquid. She floated in the middle, held down from reaching the surface by wires and cords attached to her body. Her golden hair floating and limbs moving freely in the small current of the water. She appeared to be sleeping, until her eyes opened up a small slither.

The man took a few steps back. "W-we have to tell the Head." He ran out of the dark room.

The woman watched as her partner left. She walked over to a computer and began to look over the girl's current activity.

--

Lynx turned on the lights when she entered her apartment. She knock on the wall.

"Hey, sis, we're back!"

Silence.

"Hmm. Guess she's on a job." Lynx went in and turned on the lights to the kitchen. Len looked back outside. The sky was getting dark. He turned back around.

"Do you want me to close the door? It's getting dark outside."

"Hah! You can try." Lynx opened the fridge and took out a small glass tube and began to drink whatever there was in it.

Len furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at the door frame and reached out. That was when he realized what Lynx meant. There was no door.

"Where's the door?" Len cried. He felt around the door frame and looked outside. He heard laughter and felt his face heat up.

"It's alright! No one really knows about this place anyway." Lynx sauntered over to Len and poked his forehead. "This place is old and run down… and sorta in a middle of a dump if you haven't realized."

Len frowned. "I thought everything that looked like it was in a dump was normal."

Lynx studied the boy's face before shaking her head and walking towards the small hallway. Using her glass tube, she pointed to an opened door to the right of her. She looked over her shoulder back at the boy.

"Bathroom's here. Take a shower and wash up, unless you don't know how. You do know how right?"

The blond pouted. "Of course I know how to bathe myself!" He looked to the side. "Unless you have some whacko shower that'll kill me if I try and turn the knob."

Lynx yawned and shrugged. "You come and look. I'll be in my room if you need me alright?" On that note, she disappeared into the darkness.

Len stood for a moment before cautiously walking towards the alleged bathroom. It was pitch black once he stood in front of the doorway. He looked to the direction where Lynx had disappeared to, deciding whether he should call for her or not. Len shook his head. How could he go calling for a girl when he was a boy? And this was about the bathroom! It made him seem like he was a pitiful child that wouldn't be able to sleep unless someone checked for the invisible monsters and the boogeyman.

Taking a deep breath, Len walked into the dark place, feeling around for the light switch.

* * *

**Ugh Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Please review!!  
**

**Song:  
**

**Kagamine Len - Sora ni todoku suna no yama  
Music & Lyric Composer: NataP (I think so. Well that's what the vid said)  
**


	5. Plead

**Sorry everyone!! I forgot to update this story. I was busy with my other one hahaha**

**This one is kinda short too. I couldn't really think of what to write. Hopefully you like it either way.**

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

_Pinocchio had a cricket that warned him…_

_Once upon a time…_

_VOCALOID was envied and wanted by many…_

* * *

Plead

* * *

Len opened his eyes. Darkness lay before him. He frowned. Len turned to his side, now facing the back of the un-comfy couch. He was having a hard time sleeping since all he ever really slept on before, that he remembered, was a bed. He had been laying on a bed an hour ago…

--

"…"

"What?"

"…Can I sleep with you?"

Lynx shot up from her bed at stared at the vocaloid in her doorway. He was wearing one of Sezre's over-sized shirts as a pajama. "What?" she repeated.

Len rolled his head to the side in annoyance. "I said, can I sleep with you?"

The girl looked at the boy as if he were crazy. "What makes you think I'm going to let a guy I barely even know sleep with me?"

"Technically, I'm a robot, and second, I'm not going to do anything." answered Len. He took a step into the room. "I'm only fourteen."

"…well actually-"

"Ok, I'm way older than that, but I'm made to be fourteen."

Lynx grumbled. "Fourteen is the hormones age…"

"What?" Len said, not hearing the girl.

"Nothing…" Lynx looked at the ground. "I guess you can."

"Yay! Thank you!" Len jumped onto the bed and lay down next to Lynx. The bed seemed to fill every curve of his body "Your bed is soft"

"..Um thanks?" Lynx lay down besides the boy. Intense blue eyes stared back at her, studying her. She raised an eyebrow.

Len watched as the dark brown eyebrow arch up. He looked back at the hazel eyes that were mostly dominated by a golden color and were slightly shadowed by eyelashes with golden tips. As she blinked, some strands of her burnish brown bangs slid down the side of her forehead. He continued looking down, following the slope of her petite nose down to her coral pink lips. Her features were displayed on an upside down egg shaped head with a skin tone that reminded Len of coffee powder. He looked back at Lynx's eyes before putting himself to sleep.

Lynx watched as the boy's eyelids closed. She sighed in relief. Just as she was about to turn with her back facing Len, a pair of arms encircled her.

"What the-!" Lnyx turned and found it was the sleeping vocaloid who decided to use her as a hugging pillow. Blushing, she freed herself from the boy and pushed him off the bed.

Len had opened his eyes just as he was falling over the edge of the bed. It wasn't enough time to save himself from hitting the ground though.

"Hey!" Len sat up and glared at Lynx. "What was that for?"

"Out!" Lynx pointed to the door.

"Wha-"

"OUT!"

Startled, Len got up and left the room. While walking down the hallway, he heard the girl say, "You can sleep on the couch!"

--

Len turned again and nearly fell off the couch. _Ugh. This is going to take me forever for me to sleep if I can't find a decent position_. Len turned on to his back and looked up at the ceiling. _Forget this. I want sleep and I will sleep, regardless of whether I'll wake up with my whole body aching._ Len close his eyes.

SLEEP?

-**YES**

-NO

That night, Len had a dream of the past…

The blond hugged his legs for warmth as a cool breeze blew by. Len furrowed his eyebrows and buried his face into his knees.

**Stupid Rin!** He thought.

_Rin? Who's Rin?_

**Why does she have to go and say embarrassing things like that?** Another breeze blew by making Len shiver. **And hiding under a frikkin picnic table is not the best thing in the world!**

_Why am I under a table….? Oh yes. I was hiding._

Len looked up from his knees. **And don't forget to mention that this place is just a wonderful candy land where you can actually see the lovely music notes floating buy in joy!** Len kidded to himself. . Underneath the table there were gum pieces and etched in word of things children should not be saying. He looked to the side, only to be faced with a covering.

_What's that covering? Is it those table cloths? It probably is._

Len looked back in front of him as another breeze blew by, lifting up the skirt of the table slowly, allowing him to see a foot ahead before if fell back into place.

_What am I doing there?_

**Stupid, stupid Rin.**

_Why do I keep mentioning this Rin?_

**She's always messing up my life now. And this time, she went too far.** Len was near tears.

_Aw, I'm crying. Don't cry me. It'll be alright. I think._

"Stupid…" The blond buried his face back into his knees.

"Len!!" a girl called.

_Who was that?_

Len gasped. His heart was beating quicker now. He tried not to move, hoping it would still his heart beat too.

"Len-kun! Where are you?" called a man.

_Who's that?_

"Lenny!! I'm sorry! C'mon! I was just joking around!" said another girl.

Len hugged his legs tighter. **Liar.**

_Oh that must be Rin. I wonder what she did._

"We all know you like Muik-nee!" said Rin. She sounded unusually close now.

_Miku-nee? I liked my sister?_

Len almost choked. **Ew. Pigs will fly the day I confess to that leek lover.** Len shivered, not from the breeze this time. Len listened as footsteps faded away.

"Len! Get back here!" yelled a women this time. "I got some sake for you!"

_Sake? I drank?_

**Bribing a fourteen year old with alcohol. Nice one, Meiko.**

_Oh so I don't drink. Hmm. Meiko. That sounds familiar…_

"Did you find him?" said Meiko.

"No!" Rin groaned. "That idiot is so stubborn!"

Meiko scoffed. Everyone sounded far away. "Well he'll have to come back sooner or later. Let's just go back."

"Fine. Let's go." said Rin.

"Hey dummy, aren't you coming back?" Meiko asked.

"Hmm?" answered the man. "Oh, I'll just stay and wait for the ice cream man. He might have some new flavors for me."

"Suite yourself."

There was silence. Len let out a big sigh. He didn't know he had been holding his breath. He wiped away the tears that were about to spill just as loud footsteps started towards Len. The blond sat, frozen in fear. **Oh crap. What if I get raped? Darn I should have thought this through.**

_Oh crap I'm going to get raped. Oh great. What kind of terrible memory is this?_

Len closed his eyes when he saw a hand grab the edge of the table cloth. He felt a rush of cool air as the cloth was lifted up.

"Found you." said the familiar voice.

_Oh I get raped by that man? Oh wonderful._

Len opened his eyes to be met with a pair of dark blue ones. The owner of them also had blue hair and a blue scarf that framed his pale face that held a gentle smile.

"Kaito-nii" Len whispered.

"I knew you would be here!" laughed the man. He crawled under the table with Len. "You know, I used to hide here when I got Meiko mad?"

The blond smiled. "And no one knew where you were. That's why I chose to hide here."

The blue haired man tilted his head in confusion. "How did you know about this place if no one could find it?"

"I saw you one time." Len admitted.

"Oh"

The two sat and stared at each other.

"I guess this will be your secret hide out too" Kaito smiled sweetly, making the blond vocaloid embarrassed. "You should come back home. Everyone is worried."

Len shook his head. "I'm not going back."

"You can't stay here Len-kun, you'll get sick from the cold and who knows who else would find you. They might not be nice."

The younger boy buried his head into his knees. He knew he was right but pride was getting in the way.

Kaito sighed and looked at the boy. He lifted up the table cloth behind him. "I have to go Len-kun. Everyone is waiting. I can't stay." He got out from under the table. "I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Len reached out and grabbed the older mans hand before he let the cover fall. "Stay with me."

The blue haired man looked sadly at Len. "I can't stay. It's time for me to go." He gently released himself from the younger boy's grasp. "I'll miss you." The cover fell and Len could no longer see the man.

Something struck Len. "No!" He ran out from under the table and ended up crashing into the older man, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"L-Len-kun?" Kaito managed to say after getting the air knocked out from him.

"What do you mean you'll miss me?" Len hugged Kaito tightly. "I'm coming with you."

The older vocaloid smiled. "That's good to know." He said gently.

Len looked up at the older man. "Then why do you sound so sad?"

Kaito's expression saddened, making Len begin to panic. "I'm being s-"

"WAKE UP!"

Len's eyes snapped open just as something whacked his face. He put his arms up in defense. "Hey!"

"Oh! You're awake now."

Len stared at Lynx who was holding a pillow in her hand. She was smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked. Lynx titled her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem off…"

"That's because she's a morning person" Sezre stepped in to the room. She was dressed in a full leather suit and her usually clipped back firey hair was springing about in every direction.

"Oh."

"You sure are talkative you know that?" Sezre commented.

"Huh?" Len stared at the older sister. "I think I'm talking the same amount as I usually do."

Lynx shook her head. "When we first met all you would say is 'I hate looking like a girl' and 'Don't feed me poison'. Well something like that-anyway! It's time to go on an adventure!"

Len stared at the girl. "Adventure?"

"Yes!" Lynx threw her arms up in the air "It's the best part of the day!" Sezre stepped towards her sister and whispered something into her ear. "And we will have to go to Red Light once it gets dark."

"Red Light?" asked Len.

"Yeah, we have to see if they will have any info on Vocaloids. They might tell us why you were in that box I found you in too." Lynx began to nod her head.

Len turned and looked at his legs. "I had a dream. Or a memory."

"Really?" said Sezre "Robots don't usually have dreams…do they?" She looked at Lynx who shrugged.

"There was a man with blue hair in my dream. He was sad…" The blond placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it. "Kaito-nii was sad."

Sezre's eyes widened. "Did you just say Kaito?"

Len looked up at the older sister. "Yeah, do you know him?"

The firey orange head looked at Lynx. "You do whatever you do on your little adventure and make sure you go to Red Light alright?"

Lynx smiled and saluted. "Yes mam!"

Sezre ran a hand through her hair. _He really is a vocaloid. And what's worse is that he might be an original… Lynx better be careful._ She watched as her sister took Len by the arm and dragged him out of the room to get ready to go.

"See ya Sezre!" Lynx said at the doorway. Len was trying to free himself from her grasp.

Sezre smiled. "Yeah, good luck." The two disappeared to the ruins. "Be careful…" She looked around the apartment and found her radio on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her ear.

"…seven people have died from an explosion in the south wing…"

Sezre turned down the volume. "And don't get hurt."

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 4 yayayayayaya**

**If you guys are wondering why Len is starting to talk so much, it's because he's recovering his memory files pretty fast.**

**And Lynx likes the morning the most. Cause everything is fresh xP**

**Please leave a review! It makes my day.**


	6. Five Gold Pieces

_Once upon a time…_

_Pinocchio had a poor father named Geppetto that he cared for…_

_Once upon a time…_

_The Vocaloids became worried as Master was seeked out for the creation of advanced technology…_

**Five Gold Pieces**

Lynx sat crouched down on top of a hotel building overlooking an empty street. A gentle wind whispered by, promising moderate weather for the dark night. Lynx took in a deep breath and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Lynx turned to the side and looked at the blond standing next to her.

"Are you ready?" Lynx asked. She moved her bangs out of her eyes.

Len looked down below him where the cold, empty, concrete-street was cemented and a dark pitch black shadow was. Len was wide eyed. "W-we're not jumping, a-are we?"

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Of course we are!"

"What?" Len said, snapping his head in Lynx's direction. Lynx had gotten up and reached for Len's hand.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Lynx said before she let herself fall off the building, bringing Len along with her.

"No!" Len cried as he began to plummet to the earth. Len scrunched his eyes shut and heard Lynx giggle before all that was left to hear was the whipping sound of wind. _She's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy! _Len chanted in his head when he felt himself being pulled into Lynx's arms. _Jump off a building? With out a parachute or any cushion? What is she? Nuts!_ Everything was happening too quickly for Len. He had pretty much decided to commit suicide when he let Lynx take his hand and free fall from a fifty-story building.

_Khuoosh!_

_Wha-?_

_Fwwshh!_

Len's hearing felt muffled. Confused, Len began to panic when he felt a freezing sensation take over his body. He felt suspended in air, but more specifically, water. Just as quickly as he dived into the water, he sprung back up. Len took a deep gasping breath when his head was at the surface.

"Hey," Lynx coughed. "You alright?"

Len shook his head, trying to rid the water that was dribbling down his face. It took him a few moments to process what had happened to him and who had spoken to him. Len looked around. Everything was dark. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness while he tried to figure out where he was. _Water..._ Len listened carefully. He could hear the lapping of water as it hit a wall. The sound seemed to echo around him quietly. Len's eyes widened once again when he recognized what would make the same echoing sound. "We're in a sewer!" Len cried.

"No, it's an underground waterway." Lynx said, smugness evident in her voice.

Len treaded around in a circle, a bit hysteric. He looked up to find a pool-sized opening revealing the starry night sky, which he guessed they had jumped through. His eye twitched when he realized it was very, _very_ probable that Lynx could have missed and in the morning some poor soul would find the remains of a splattered girl and robot.

"I almost died." Len laughed. "I almost died!" he cried in a high voice.

Lynx was currently swimming to the side of the tunnel where a walkway was built, pulling Len along behind her. Flipping her hair out of her way, she let out a small laugh of satisfaction. It wasn't everyday she got to jump off a building and dive into and underground waterway with a rare robot in hysterics. Reaching the edge, Lynx pulled herself out of the water and helped Len out also.

Len, now calmed down from his near death situation, glared at Lynx through his wet bangs. "I could have died."

Lynx nodded. She wrung out her hair and proceeded to do the same with the edges of her clothes. "But you didn't."

Len watched Lynx for a moment before he decided to wring out his clothes also. "So exactly, _why_ did we jump off a building into the sewers-"

"Underground waterway." Lynx corrected.

"-and nearly die?" Len shook his head, unable to fathom what the girl besides him was thinking. He took off his shoes and figured he wasn't going to walk around with them since they were thoroughly soaked.

"Well," Lynx got up and stretched. "We have to go to the Red Light area to find out more about you and your little buddies."

* * *

_Location File: 01_

_Name: Red Light_

_Where: Underground of York_

_What: Underground Society where underground/top secret information is found through unknown methods. Information obtained is highly accurate. _

_Extra: Red Light, a district known to be similar to Vegas._

_Warning: Red Light has undercover operators._

* * *

Len raised an eyebrow. "My buddies?"

"Yeah, the other Vocaloids." Lynx said. She stared at Len, amazed at how quickly he seemed to be recovering from his robotic form he was in when she first found him. Lynx wondered briefly if the other Vocaloids were as animated as Len currently was, or was a simple minded robot who only stated their basic functions. "The only thing I know is, you're rare, and most likely, pricey."

Len got up and sighed. It was only a couple of hours ago that Len had found out he was currently in a city called York, which Len had guessed had once been New York, and had been told an unbelievable story.

Nearly four hundred years had passed since Len had been shut down and laid to rest in a secret underground research lab, and so much had changed. Technology had advanced immensely over the years, to the point where eternal life was possibly a step away. EA-3/4, a certain pill that allowed humans live even twice their average life span now. These people were known as "Tykes".

However, a problem arose when this happened. It was as if it was a side affect. People born from Tyke parents only lived to their early adult stages before they died of a natural cause. In hatred, the Tykes turned to the creator of EA-3/4. Those people were the Drones, humans that had programmed their life and memories into an android.

_"What does this have to do with me?" Len asked Lynx._

_"You're a VOCALOID." Lynx said. "It all has to do with you."_

_"Why?" Len asked, confused._

_Lynx continued on with her story, "Something like, four hundred years ago, there was a guy, everyone called him Master. Everyone knew who Master had good reason to know him. He was the creator of some of the worlds most advance technology, VOCALOIDs. The creator of you." Lynx pointed to Len, who was now listening intently to what Lynx had to say while frantically searching through his memory files to match up any details. "Vocaloids were very popular. They could sing, dance, think for themselves, eat, drink, bleed...they were like humans, except better, they were robots. _

_"Everybody loved and wanted the Vocaloids, so people tried to make their own, even the government. But, they were never as good as the originals, and the government was frustrated with this. Soon, with the influence of the media and government, everybody began to question the Vocaloids, the robots who were like the perfect humans. People feared them, even hated them, because we know, the only threat to humans, is man himself. It wasn't long before they branded Master as a threat to mankind for making robots that they said could destroy us all. _

_"It happened in five days. The first day, all the best robot makers were rounded up and disappeared, except for Master. The morning of the second day, the robots that were made to imitate Vocaloids, all shut down, and at night, they were gone. The third day, the government tried to convince Master to hand over the Vocaloids, but failed. Then the robot makers that had disappeared came back. They looked...different. Because, they had become robots themselves. The fourth day was the worst. The government went after Master again and was going to take the Vocaloids by force. However, Master did something that the government hadn't expected. He hid all the Vocaloids, successfully, though not without losing everything he owned and worked for..."_

_Len looked at Lynx, urging her on. "And the next day?"_

_"The next day, the fifth day, Master was arrested. The media said he was to be in trial for resistance against the government and owning weapons of mass destruction... That trial never happened. Master went missing...or so they say." Lynx added._

_"What do you mean, "or so they say"?" Len said in frustration._

_Lynx shook her head. "That's what I found out over time. I'm only a treasure hunter- all I know is that, after the five days, an army of androids were released with the government claiming that Master's Vocaloids had too much free will and that their androids wouldn't. Therefore, they had control over them and would use them to protect mankind._

_"Then afterwards, some epidemic broke out and people were panicking and they used robots to save themselves-until they realized that it was hard to function as a robot and tried to get better robots that were more human..." Lynx looked at Len._

_"And so they searched out for Vocaloids, who were like humans, except better." Len whispered._

_"And people who were using robot bodies were- technically- living longer... and looked forever young- for a price, which was making other people jealous so they created EA-3/4 to try and even things out." Lynx said. "Which leads us to today."_

_"...Wow." Len said. "People are crazy." Lynx nodded in agreement._

Len continued to slowly follow Lynx through the tunnel. He was lost in thought trying to figure out why Lynx's story seemed to be so familiar.

* * *

SEARCHING MEMORY FILES...

**ERROR: NOT FOUND**

* * *

Len shook his head. He couldn't remem-

* * *

MEMORY FILE UNLOCKED

**PLAYING...**

_"Master?" Len watched as a raven haired man calmly searched through desk and cabinets with shaky hands. Some of Masters closest friends and assistants were leaving and entering the room carrying boxes and files of paperwork frantically. "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing." Master replied gently. He opened a cabinet and paused for a moment. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small folder labeled "Break". Maser opened the file and quickly scanned through it's contents before he closed it back up and tossed it back into the cabinets. Master walked over to Len and put his hands on the boy's shoulders._

_Lynx stopped walking when she heard the footsteps behind her disappear and be replaced by a whirling sound. Lynx frowned when she saw Len standing still with a blank expression._

_"Len?" Lynx called. " Are you alright?" No response. "Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Len, listen to me. Promise me you'll listen to everything that I have to say." Master whispered. Len nodded slowly in confusion. Master looked at Len and smiled sadly. "I have to shut you dow-"_

_"What?" Len cried. He shook Masters arms off him and took a step back. Len glared at Master. "First my Nii-san, now me? How do you think I feel! How do you think everyo9ne else feels? I may be a robot, but I'm still living!"_

_"Len..." Master said gently to try and calm the blond down. "I know, I know-"_

_"What do you know?" Len said desperately. He could feel tears beginning to well up. "You're just taking everything away from me!"_

_"Len!" Master yelled, startling the boy and momentarily stopping the others that were in the room before they returned to their running about. Len had never heard Master yell before or raise his voice and it only frightened him. Master saw the blonds reaction and kneeled down in front of the boy, holding his shoulders to try and calm him down. "I'm sorry for yelling..." Master whispered. He wiped a tear away from Len's cheek. "But it's complicated. Maybe you'll understand later on...I can't grantee that- but for now, please listen. I have to shut you down. I don't want to lose you- not now, not ever, however, I would do anything to make it so you won't have to go through the worst kind of pain. Everything's getting worse now, so I have no other choice. This is for the best."_

_Len stared at Master's pained expression. Len whimpered, "Will I get to see you again?" Len didn't know why he asked that question even though he knew the answer._

_Master smiled and hugged the boy, thanking him silently for understanding. "No... so don't wait for me."_

_Len hugged Master back. "Will I see everyone else?" Len managed to choke out through his sobs. Master carefully picked Len up and set him down on a desk next to a computer. "Will I wake up?" Len asked in fear._

_

* * *

_

"Oo-oo-ooo!~" A brunette lady said, scrambling over the couch with a beer bottle in hand. She ran into one of the rooms leaving a middle-aged man, who was listening to the radio, in question.

"Crap! Where's my shirt?" the brunette grumbled from the bedroom. "Joey!" the brunette called. "Where's my shirt!"

The middle-aged man shook his head. "Which one?" Joey replied, not really caring for the brunette.

The brunette popped her head out of the room and glared at the man. "The red one!"

"You have a lot of red ones, Meiko." Joey said, flicking through radio stations.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "My sexy red one!"

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at Meiko. "What for?"

Meiko disappeared back into the room. "I'm going to meet someone!" she said excitedly.

Joey got up and walked over to the room. "Who could you possibly be meeting?"

Meiko looked at Joey and gave him a toothy smirk. "My little brother."

* * *

_Master turned the computer on and began to type. "You will...and hopefully, it'll be better than this nightmare..." Master said. A screen popped up with numbers and unknown characters, a code that Len wouldn't understand just by glancing at it. Master looked at Len. "Ready?" he asked._

_Len bit his bottom lip. "Am I the only one?"_

_Master stared at Len, slight confusion evident in his eyes. "Only one?" he repeated._

_"Will everyone else be shut down?" Len asked. "For the same reason?"_

_"Yes." Master answered._

_"Nii-san too?"_

_Master smiled and nodded._

_Len smiled in return. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm ready." Len said quietly. Len heard Master type onto his computer before he began to feel drowsy. Len thought about how it was going to be like when he woke up, how nice it would be to see everyone again before his whole body stopped working and he blacked out into a world of white._

_

* * *

_

"Stop daydreaming!" Lynx cried, shaking the limp blond furiously.

Len awoke from his memory and squinted his eyes, momentarily wondering if there was an earthquake present.

Lynx stopped shaking the blond, reeling her arm back to get a good slap at the boy. "We're almost there you lazy butt!"

"We are?" Len asked when managed to stabilize himself. "Woah!" Len cried as he crouched down and ducked when Lynx's hand came flying to his face. Len looked up at Lynx. "What was that for?" Len yelled.

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough. Now~" Lynx turned so her back was facing Len. Lynx pointed ahead of her excitedly. "Up ahead is Red Light!"

Len moved over and looked past Lynx. His eyes widened when he say at the end of the tunnel, there looked to be city. What surprised Len most was the fact that the city did not look run down or in ruins. Instead, it was bustling with people and lights.

"Wow..." Len said in surprise. Len looked up at Lynx when his vision was being obstructed by her hand. Lynx was smiling in pure happiness.

"C'mon!" Lynx said, holding out her hand to the still crouching Len. "Let's go find out more about you and your friends!"

Len took Lynx's hand and let her lead the way. As they got closer, Len felt his heart beat growing louder and stronger and his beating began to fill his ears. The feeling was so familiar, but he couldn't seem to remember why. Finally, they were at the entrance of Red Light. Next to him, Lynx giggled.

"I love this place. It always gets me all pumped up!" Lynx said, dragging Len across a street.

Len gasped. That's when Len realized it wasn't his heart that was beating louder, something else was beating with it... like the sound of-

"Drums," Len said in astonishment. How long had it been since Len had heard and instrument being played? How could Len not realize that music was missing where ever he went? When was it that he had gotten used to the silence?

* * *

SYSTEM MEMORY RECOVERY

FILES RECOVERED: 8347091…

* * *

"What's that?" Lynx said, not really paying attention.

"Drums!" Len repeated excitedly. "That's what the beating sound is! Drums!"

Lynx looked at Len confused. "Drums? Do you mean your ear drums?"

Len shook his head. "No! Drums, as in an instrument! That's what's making this sound. It's music!" Actually, Len wasn't quite sure if you could possibly call the rhythm the drums were making, music. It seemed to be more like the beat of a tempo, but it didn't matter to Len. It was still music.

Lynx looked at Len and shrugged. It was her first time seeing the boy this excited over anything. _Well maybe his hysteria moment when we first arrived in the underground waterway was a bit of excitement too. _Lynx giggled at the memory.

Len looked at Lynx and titled his head. "What?"

Lynx shook her head. "It's nothing. C'mon, I want you to meet my friend." Lynx said as she lead the boy through a door to a building.

* * *

Len looked around in awe from where he was sitting at the counter of the bar. Everywhere he saw were beautiful people that were all different. Their skin was impeccably gorgeous, ranging from copper tones, to a dusty mocha shade, to snow white, to sandy bronze with freckles, to the deep rich shades of chocolate. Their hair and eyes ranged from solid, neon, and pastel shades in the oddest combination. Some people had long slender bodies, or deliciously curved, soft bodies, or perfectly muscular toned bodies. Len was even having trouble trying to guess their gender because they were all so beautiful.

"Len, stop gawking at people." Lynx said, trying to shake Len from his stupor.

Len looked at Lynx in amazement and confusion. "Why is everyone so beautiful?"

Lynx furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't even give you a drink yet...what's wrong with you?"

"Maybe he's not used to it." said a male voice. Len turned and found himself staring face to face with what seemed to be a pale teenaged boy on the other side of the counter wearing the bar's uniform. The boy had sleek golden eyes underneath dark thick eyebrows. He had an interesting hairstyle where his forehead was partially covered by his black hair and on the right side of his head, white hair was slicked back. _And of course, he's beautiful too_, Len blushed, staring at the boy who could have easily been the world's top beauty.

"This is Oreo." said Lynx, patting the beautiful bar worker on the shoulder.

* * *

_File 03_

_Name: Oreo_

_Age: Unknown_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Height: 6' 1"_

_Weight: 136 lbs_

_Likes: __Observing_

_Dislikes: __Annoying customers  
_

_Family: Unknown  
_

_Occupation: Bartender_

_

* * *

_"My buddy. As you can see, Oreo works here and also knows practically everything that has to deal with underground information." Lynx said.

Len looked at Lynx confused. "I thought you said you hated guys?"

Lynx nodded. "I do."

Len's eyes widened. He pointed at Oreo. "Wait, is he a girl then?" Lynx flicked Len's shoulder, making the boy yelp.

"No! He just happens to be tolerable." Lynx said.

Oreo looked at Len who was rubbing his shoulder and nodded. "Nice to meet you." Oreo crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward. "So this is a VOCALOID..." Oreo smirked. "Not bad. I see why everyone wants to get their hands on one."

Len stuttered. "H-How do you know I'm a.." Len whispered, "vocaloid?"

Oreo leaned closer and whispered. "I know a lot of things, kid."

Lynx clapped her hands together, getting bored with the fact that she wasn't getting any new information and they refused to serve her drinks. "Good to know! Now, to the point: Oreo, do you possibly know where the other...uhh we'll call them V-Loids for now- come from?" Lynx gasped when a nice thought popped into her head. "Maybe you have a treasure map!" Lynx began hopping up and down and Len swore he could see flowers popping up around the girl.

Oreo shook his head. "Sorry, I have know idea where the others are and no map that actually works." Lynx groaned, making Oreo chuckled. "Though, that means that either they're in a different location or..." Oreo lowered his voice and looked directly at Len. "They're already up and walking around like you, kid."

* * *

"K-Kaito-nii! slow down!" Remisuke said, bent over trying to catch his breath. He looked up and say his vocaloid tweenty feet ahead of him laughing.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get the ice cream!" Kaito said back. He waved at his owner and continued running down an empty street.

Remisuke groaned and got up. "Alright, alright!" Remisuke said as he chased after the blue-haired man.

* * *

"The KAITO model is the only Vocaloid that's walking around," Oreo said. Len shook his head.

"Why aren't they after Kaito?" Len asked. "Didn't everyone want a vocaloid?"

Oreo shook his head. He glanced up when a fuchsia-head came up and ordered another drink. Oreo reached behind the counter and pulled out the order and watched as the person left. Oreo returned his attention back to Len. "Kaito belongs to Kajimete's family, one of the riches and most powerful families in Asia. No one can touch him as long as he is owned by them. He's the only one who's in the best situation."

Len frowned. If Kaito's in Asia...and I'm in, I guess New York, how am I going to see him? Len gasped. He turned to Oreo. "The only one in the best situation." Len repeated. "Then do you know how the others are?"

Oreo smiled and looked at Lynx who was listening quietly next to them. "He's a smart kid." Oreo turned back to Len. "I only know one more of your kind that's up and walking." Oreo waved a finger between Lynx and Len. "Have either of you heard of Princess Lisse Cinferd?"

Lynx titled her head to the side. "Child-Diva from Europe?" Oreo nodded.

"She's coming to York in three days." Oreo said. "And the diva herself is her servant."

* * *

"What are you doing!" a girl screeched at a maid who was trying to put clothes back into a bag that had burst from the over capacity.

"I-I'm sorry." The maid whimpered as she tried to force the clothes into the bag.

"Hurry up, right now! Do you want me to be late!" The girl walked over to the maid and pulled one of her long green pigtails, making her cry out in pain. "Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" the girl maid shook her head. The girl yanked the maid's hair, receiving a whimper in response. "Then do your job right!" The girl walked away after she pushed the maid with enough force to make her fall to the ground.

"Madame Lisse!" Another maid cried when she arrived to the scene. "What are you doing to Miku-chan?"

"Just shut up and help the failure!" Lisse hissed. She turned around and glared at Miku who was being helped up by the other maid. Lisse whispered to herself, "You're lucky My Lord loves you or else you'd be long dead by now."

Once the two maids were finished packing the clothes back up, Lisse turned around and headed towards the plane ahead of her.

Miku leaned in next to the other maid. "U-um, w-where exactly, are we going?" Miku asked.

The other maid whispered back, while keeping an eye on the girl in front of her, in fear she would turn around and lash out at the green haired maid again. "We're going to York."

"York?" Miku repeated in confusion.

"Yes, Madame has business there." the other maid replied.

Miku nodded and watched as Lisse strutted in front of her to the plane. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Miku thought. _Why does Madame hate me so much, but My Lord love me so?_  
Miku quietly sighed, unaware that with this one trip, everything would change.

* * *

**Lol I bet you guys thought this story died. Well, it almost did. **

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to last, I'm losing a bit of inspiration for it.  
**


	7. Len and Kaito?

Ok, It's probably because I put the main character things as Len and Kaito, but does everyone (that is reading this) want Pinocchio and Kokoro to have LenxKaito in it?

Personally, I don't mind writing it with LenxKaito in it. Mostly because I'm a LenKa writer anyway. But it just came to my attention because the only people who are reviewing and even saying something other than "update please!" or "Good job!" have all been asking if this is going to be LenKa.

Q: "Well... why didn't you just write it as a LenKa fict in the beginning?"

A: "Because in the beginning I was some selfish female dog that wanted Len all to herself. But do not be mistaken. Lynx (the OC) is not me. She was only a character I needed to get the story started."

Q: "And why do you want to change it now?"

A: "It's probably because I want these crazy people to actually read my fict- no. It's mostly because I already dribbled in some LenKa on accident (as seen in chapter 5 with the dream) and I can barely keep the LenKa at bay since I'm dishing out Len and Kaito ficts now.

Q: "Is it going to change the storyline in anyway?"

A: "No, it won't. I don't think so. It would barely affect the storyline, probably."

It's basically up to you readers to decide if this Pin and Koko story should be LenKa, or a normal adventure story with no official pairings. So go to my profile and take the poll (that may or may not be there...). Hope you give me your input.

[This note will be replaced when the new chapter comes out. Thank you.]


End file.
